florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aliah Rulan
Aliah Rulan war ein 18-jähriges Luchsmädchen, dessen Traum es war ein Ninja zu werden. Sie bekämpfte ebenfalls die einflussreichen und gefährlichen Banden in der Umgebung ihrer Heimat. Jedoch wurde sie von einem der Anhänger einer Bande getötet, als sie Gakupo beschützen wollte. Geschichte Über Aliahs Vergangenheit war nicht sehr viel bekannt, sie schien in ärmlichen Verhältnissen groß geworden zu sein, was sie jedoch nicht gestört hatte. Es war aber bekannt, dass sie sich mit ihren Freunden Gakupo und seinen Großvater beim Training angeschlossen haben und seither zusammen eine Gruppe waren. Ebenso hatte sie sich sehr für Medizin interessiert und war in der Gruppe und später in anderen Dörfern und Städten als "Lady-Doctor" bekannt. Sie lebte ihr Leben daher normal weiter, bis die Banden wieder ein Dorf bedrohten und ihre Gruppe sich entschied, eine der stärksten Banden auflösen zu lassen, indem sie den Banden Oberhaupt Nian Niu stürzen und töten würden. Somit gingen sie dem Plan nach und konnten es schaffen, bis zu dem Oberhaupt zu gelangen, doch fielen durch die zu hohe Sicherheitsmaßnahmen dessen auf und wurden angegriffen. Aliah und Gakupo waren diejenigen, die nicht locker ließen und sie war eine Art Rückendeckung für ihn als sie gegen Nian Niu kämpften. Sie sah, dass einer der Anhänger Gakupo von hinten angreifen wollte und stellte sich zwischen den beiden, weswegen sie getroffen wurde und sofort tot zu Boden fiel, was schon mehr als ein Jahr zurückliegt. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Aliah war ein sehr freundliches und herzvolles Mädchen, das es liebte, wenn andere lachten und tat dies selbst ebenfalls sehr gerne. Sie hat in stillen und neutralen Momenten andere immer zum Lachen gebracht, hob die Stimmung und war freudestrahlend, da sie jede einzelne Minute fröhlich leben wollte und dies versucht hatte. Doch trotz allem, dass sie ein großer Sonnenschein war, konnte sie den Ernst einer Lage immer sofort begreifen und zog sich da ausnahmsweise zurück. Für sie war dies einer der Momente, in denen sie sich sogar nicht selbst wiedererkannte und sehr konzentriert und ruhig war. Sie wollte keine Fehler begehen und war daher sehr nachdenklich. Aliah hat sich mit vielen sehr gut verstanden und hat Freundschaften immer gut gepflegt. Sie hat sich niemanden angepasst und stand zu sich selbst, weil sie meinte, wem das nicht passt, kann auch gehen und verdient ihre Freundschaft nicht. Sie konnte in dem Sinne ziemlich taff sein, oft in den Momenten, in denen man das gar nicht erwartet. Selbstbewusstsein und immer nach vorne schauen waren daher für sie die wichtigsten Eigenschaften. Durch ihre frohe Ausstrahlung fiel es ihr aber sehr schwer wütend auf jemanden zu sein und versuchte lieber friedlich zu bleiben. Ebenso war sie keineswegs traurig und versuchte alles positiv zu sehen. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Erpressung' Es war für andere einfach sie moralisch und emotional zu erpressen, vor allem wenn es um ihre Freunde ging. So war es einem möglich sie zu irgendwas zu bringen und damit zu drohen, dass die die ihr Nahe stehen verletzt werden. Es wusste niemand von dieser Schwäche von ihr, doch wenn man sie länger kennt und mit ihr befreundet ist konnte man es sich selbst zusammenreimen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen Leute aufmuntern Da sie oft für die gute Stimmung verantwortlich war, konnte sie auch leicht Personen zum Lachen bringen oder aufmuntern. Dies sah sie auch eher als Beschäftigung an, weil sie das recht gut konnte und auch oft nur Zeit damit verbrachte. 'Lesen' Aliah liebte es zu lesen und sich somit Wissen anzueignen, was Medizin angeht, oder auch in eine Fantasiewelt zu schlüpfen. Es war ihr möglich Texte nach kurzer Zeit zu merken und wiederzugeben, sowie anzuwenden, weil sie sich aus Interessensgründen das Wissen gerne aneignet. Beziehungen ---- 'Freunde' ---- ''Minh the Cat Minh und Aliah hatten eine unbeschreibliche Verbindung, was oft wie die von Schwestern wirkte. Sie haben sich prima verstanden und Aliah hat Minh oft aufgesucht, um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Insgeheim war Aliah ebenfalls super neidisch auf ihre Fähigkeiten, was sie nie zeigte. Sie hat Minh sehr ans Herz geschlossen und es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre. Bis heute geht bei manchen sogar das Gerücht um, Minh und sie seien Halbgeschwister durch die großen Ähnlichkeiten. Gakupo Rindo Mit Abstand die engste Freundschaft neben Minh besaß sie zu Gakupo. Sie war schon anfangs sehr interessiert daran eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzubauen, weil er ein starkes und ruhiges Äußeres widerspiegelte, was sie neugierig machte, weshalb sie oft auf ihn zukam und es genossen hatte Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und sich nicht verstellen zu müssen. Aliah hatte ihn auf "ihre eigene Art und Weise lieb", wie sie es beschrieb und dementsprechend war Gakupo ihr unglaublich wichtig. Kazimiru Lien Aliah beschrieb Kazimiru als witzig und humorvoll, jedoch andererseits auch als kriegerisch und ernst. Sie liebte es in ihrer Nähe zu sein und hatte ein positives Verhältnis zu ihr, weshalb man die beiden Mädchen gerne mal zusammen sah. Sie hat einige Kampftechniken von Kazimiru gelernt und gefördert, weshalb sie ihr damals sehr dankbar war und zu ihr hoch geschaut hat. Kinay the Red Panda Genauso wie bei den anderen hatte sie sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Die selbstbewusste Art von ihm schätzte sie sehr und unterstützte ihn auch ziemlich oft und gerne, wenn er wieder über reagierte und sich beruhigen musste oder nach Verständnis suchte. Für Aliah war es immer selbstverständlich ihm zu helfen und mit ihm Gespräche zu führen. Wang Hwou Sie fand Wang eher mysteriös durch sein Auftreten und die Art wie er redete, hätte aber niemals etwas Negatives über ihn gesagt. Sie hat ihm immer wieder gerne zugehört und versuchte ihn daher immer mehr zu verstehen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen. Sie bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass er seine Gedanken und Gefühle mit Taten ausdrückte, weshalb sie fasziniert von der Art und Weise war, wie er sich verhielt. An-Hoang Es war immer wieder erstaunlich zu sehen, dass Aliah die Einzige war, die es überhaupt schaffte mit ihm lange und aktiv zu reden, da er durch seine verschlossene und ruhige Art nicht sehr an sozialen Kontakten und Gesprächen interessiert war. Durch die eher ernste und stille Art von ihm konnte sie nicht wirklich sein Verhalten und seine Gedanken deuten, sah es aber als Triumpf an, wenn er durch sie schmunzeln und sich leicht öffnen konnte. ---- 'Feinde' ---- Nian Niu Aliah pflegte ihm gegenüber keinen gewaltigen Hass wie es die anderen taten und hat ihn stattdessen als "unsympathisch" und "skrupellos" beschrieben. Sie sah ihn von der Persönlichkeit her nicht als grausame Person, jedoch war es ihr Ziel ihn für sein Verhalten und seine Taten gerecht zu richten, weil auch sie wusste, dass er nicht das Recht besaß anderen für seine egoistischen Vorhaben zu schaden. Deshalb war Aliah sehr ambitioniert darin ihn egal auf welche Weise zu stoppen, wobei sie über ihren Schatten als friedliche und optimistische Lüchsin springen musste. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Aliah war die Einzige in der Gruppe, die den richtigen Namen von An-Hoang und kannte. Von wo sie den kannte, war nicht bekannt. *Sie liebte Blumen über alles, dass sie sich wünschte, als eine schöne Blume wiedergeboren zu werden. *Es erscheint ebenfalls fraglich wie sie durch so einen Leichtsinnsfehler sterben konnte, da sie Erfahrung in Kämpfen besaß. Man geht daher davon aus, dass sie freiwillig ihr Leben gab, um "endlich ihren Traum zu leben", da sie für die Banden sogar sterben wollte, damit diese sich auflösten und sich gegenseitig nicht mehr bekriegten oder sogar die Chance für eine Art beenden ihres Lebens sah. Letzteres ist aber sehr unwahrscheinlich, weil sie ein lebensfrohes Mädchen war. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe war Pink, weshalb sie sich in Pinktönen schminkte und ihre Luchsohren sowie Schweif passend färben ließ und ihre pinke Nase geliebt hatte. *Sie mochte es nie ihre Haare offen zu tragen. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Dolche und Schwerter *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Dolche *'Persönliche Ziele:' friedliches Leben ohne die Banden *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,67 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' aufmunternd, direkt, freundlich, selbstbewusst, besonnen *'Gewohnheiten:' alles positiv zu sehen *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "die Erhabene" oder "die Aufsteigende" *'Geburtsdatum:' unbekannt *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Aliah with flowers.JPG|Aliah mit schönen Blumen. Kategorie:Luchs Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Tot